User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Gods and Giants: A Chapter Prediction for an Uncertain Chapter
While I had originally wanted to run this as a chapter prediction, I'm not sure what exactly is going to follow the flashback we just had. So begins this fight prediction! Pica: You bastard! I've seen that the young master is now fighting your captain! And all because you got in my way of killing him! Zoro: Me? You couldn't have stopped Luffy if he was alone, you bumbling oaf of a swordsman! Pica: RAWWWR! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE ME FORSAKE MY DUTY TO THE YOUNG MASTER! NOW ALL I CAN DO TO REGAIN MY HONOR IS CUT YOU UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! Pica: ARRG! Zoro: Are all New World swordsmen this weak? Gah, you're never gonna help me get stronger... Pica: Huh...Hahahahaha! You think so, Roronoa Zoro? Zoro: Huh? A rock clone? Zoro: I underestimated you...huh... Pica: I failed once...I cannot hold back now! Pica: Now, which one is really me, Roronoa Zoro? Zoro: Haha! What luck! And on my first try too! Zoro: What- Zoro: What...how...how could you be in two different bodies? Pica: Pehehehehe...You are naïve about my power, Roronoa Zoro! I am a stone assimilation human...meaning as long as my clones are connected to this stone, I can inhabit any of them! You thought I was inhabiting just one of the effigies...but in reality, I inhabit the very ground you stand on! Zoro: He's more powerful than I thought! No mere man could face him...which is why a god must! KIKI KYUTORYU: ASURA! Zoro: You're still gonna be a challenge...ahh, I like that! Riku: You're NOT going to stand in our way, Admiral? Issho: I placed my bet on the World Government...and lost. I am no longer fit to stop evil. You have placed your bet on God Usopp to free you...now, the jackpot is yours. Kabu: We did it! The dwarf slaves are in full revolt, and Leo's gone to find Mansherry! Now we need you and the Straw Hats to come and destroy the SMILE Factory once and for all! Viola: I think you'll get a lot more than that! You decided to place your hope in the fight against Doflamingo, right? Well now, join in the fight! With you, we can destroy the SMILE Factory and bring down Doflamingo! Viola: We're on our way. Now guys, I need you to look for the other Straw Hats, as well as anyone who is allied with us. We need as many people as possible! Riku, to Issho: So Admiral, will you join us? Issho: No...I cannot interfere in this. However...there is one thing ''I must do now... Pica: Your demonic presence does not intimidate me, Roronoa Zoro! For it is nothing compared to the ''real hell ''I have experienced! Zoro: This is it! Zoro: You gave me a good fight...but the stone you're hiding under will crumble after I show you this new move! Pica: You still...KNOW NOTHING, RORONOA ZORO! Pica: So, Zoro of the Santoryu style...how can you use your "new move" on me with only one sword? Zoro: Hehehe...what you've done is perfect! Because...my new move only needs one sword! Pica: Huh? Zoro: '''ARISE...KIKI ITTORYU: INDRA!' Pica: Nooo!!! Zoro: FALL, LIGHTNING GOD! Pica: Why? Why couldn't I protect the young master? After all I did, I failed...! Announcer: That's Pica the Big Baby, folks! He just lifted 500 pounds. And now...chant with me! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! Pica: Well...hello everyone...I... Showrunner: What are you doing, kid? You better talk, or else! Pica: I... 1 Hour Later Marine: Can you tell us what happened here? Escaped Spectator: It was just horrible...that kid...I can't even look now! Marine: Let's see the damage- Marine: This is outrageous! We must find the murderer at all costs! Doflamingo: Ah, are you this person I heard about? Pica, frightened: Are you with the Marines? Are you gonna take me away? Doflamingo: Of course not, my dear boy! I've just heard the news of your recent actions...and I think you would be a perfect fit to join my crew! Doflamingo: So, what do you say? Join us? Pica: Well...I... Crew Member: HAHA! HIS VOICE! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT- Doflamingo: We judge our crew on ability, not external things. Anyone who makes fun of you, makes fun of us. Pica: You have done me...such a great favor! I will do all I can...to repay that! Pica: I've done a grave sin...but please forgive me, Young Master. And help me...to be as loyal to you as Roronoa Zoro is to his captain! Zoro: One's down...now off to the SMILE Factory! Bian: Hey, I specifically told you it was that way. Do you have any sense of direction? Category:Blog posts